Changes in the History
by KuroYukiR27
Summary: Yamamoto Tadeshina, Vongola Decima's rain guardian, and Hibari Kyouka, the cloud guardian, has a mission to retrieve some book. But it wasn't just some ordinary book but a blank diary. Much to their surprise, someone is concealing the words inside it and what's worse is, the diary was owned by Daemon Spade. And then there they are, travelling back to the past. [1stgenxFem10thgen]
1. Chapter 1: Transported to the Past

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN KHR AKIRA AMANO DOES.**

* * *

"Oiii, Tsuna!" cheerful voice called the woman with a long brown hair and brown orbs. "Tadaima!"

Tsuna smiled at her rain guardian and waved at her "Oh, okaeri, Tadeshi. How's the mission?" she asked worriedly as she placed her elbow on her office desk and placed her chin on it. As much as Tsuna worry for her friends' and guardians safety, they still insist to work and go through a various missions, dangerous or not, and they promised to fulfill it without getting killed. In the whole 8 years living with her guardians and becoming the official Vongola Decima and Neo Vongola Primo at the same time, she managed to deepen her and her family's bonds. Especially Kyouka and Mukuri.

Their guardians though that maybe because she is the sky who accepts all.

"Well, it wasn't that hard since Kyouka is with me. Hmm, but I almost got bitten to death though." Yamamoto Tadeshina laughed and sat in the chair infront of their boss. "Yeah, that's right. Tsuna, We've found something."

Tsuna glanced at her rain guardian, "What is it?" asking with her voice full of authority. Tadeshi get her mission bag and get something in it. It's an old diary. But it seems like someone had cast a powerful flames to conceal on what was written into it.

"This. Well at first Kyouka and me thought that this is just some old book but I sensed a powerful flames hiding the words...letters..and sentences here." Tadeshi stated calmly.

 **SLAM**

 **SHUT**

"There is some faint words that I've noticed and investigated in there, small animal." a cold voice retorted with her eyes shut and arms crossed while leaning against the wall beside the door. "It's Daemon Spade's diary. And I believe that the only way we can break the seal was to combine all of the guardians flame." she sighed and opening her eyes.

"Daemon? But we already know the story why did the betrayal happens right?" the Vongola boss stated. She already made Daemon spit out the reasons why he betrayed the Vongola that's why the case was supposedly closed by now.

Tadeshi placed the diary on the table "Tsuna, if the man who put the seal on that book already died the seal would have worn off already and it wouldn't worn off unless the dead person's will is something to praise. Daemon already gave up. And we suspect that someone was behind it and tried to hide what was written on this book."

"Just as your two guardians suspected, that was Daemon's diary. And the person who cast the powerful flames into it was...none other than Elena. Daemon Spade's 'lover'." a baritone voice said as he appeared from only god knows where. "And I have a mission for you Dame-Tsuna and your guardians."

Tsuna's eyebrow twitch and a tick mark appeared on her head because of Reborn appearing out of nowhere "Then? How did you get in here?" the hitman just elegantly sip on his cup of espresso and smirked at his student.

"OI KORA STUPID COW! COME BACK HERE YOU FREAK!" The people in the office heard Tsuna's storm guardian shouted with a scowl on her face as the lightning guardian burst in the room slamming the door running with Gokudera Hayano chasing her. The other two older guardians, Ryomei and Mukuri trailing in their back.

As soon as Mukuri's and Kyouka's eyes met they slashed their weapons with each other. "Oya oya, getting excited aren't we, skylark _-chan~_ "

Kyouka smirked amusedly at the pineapple head as they once again slashed each other's weapon with each other.

 **SLASH**

 **CLANG**

 **BANG**

 **EXTREME!**

"Teme Ahoshi!" Hayano scowled.

"Kyaaaaa! Baka-Tsuna! Tasukete!" Lambi ran on the completely pissed Sawada Tsunaruhime's back making her a shield.

"Get away from the hime, stupid cow!"

The extremely brightly guardian shouting on how extreme their fight is. "EXTREME FIGHTING!" making all of them winced at the voice.

"Maa maa, minna let's get along. Right?" Tadeshi tried to calmed them down just making it even worse. She is completely worried that their boss might snap. She mentally sighed and prayed for the other guardian's soul.

Much to everyone's surprise, the grenade that Lambi threw to Hayano made a great mess..what mess you ask? Well, it made Reborn's coffee spilled on his suit. All of them stopped from what they are doing and act as innocent as they can. But all of them knew that they wouldn't be able to escape from the wrath of the Lord Reborn the god of all spartan.

Before Reborn could start his torture session the door was slammed opened again revealing Giannini wirh Shoichi and Spanner behind him. "Juudaime! Listen listen, we upgrade Lambi-san's bazooka! And we want her to try i-"

Tsuna have a bad feelings for this "Wai-" Giannini tripped making the bazooka hit Mukuri who was super near to Giannini. It bounced to Kyouka, then Tadeshi, next is Ryomei, then Hayano and lastly Lambi and Tsuna. Making the whole room engulfed with a pink smoke. When it disappear, there's no Tsuna nor any guardians can be seen.

"Your mission is to go back in time...Dame-Tsuna. You better hurry and prevent Daemon's betrayal. We're waiting for you all." the hitman mumbled sighing as he nodded at the three mechanics gesturing that they've done well. "Ah..They owe me a one hundred year supply espresso."

Reborn had the three mechanics upgrade the bazooka on purpose for the mission. Oh well because atleast because of Giannini's clumsiness the 10th generation managed to escape from the spartan tutor of their boss.

-KHR-

"Damn that G. Making me sign this paperworks that they have caused! Damn me for being the boss!" Giotto whined while signing the demonic papers infront of him.

Suddenly the man sensed a menacing dark aura behind him. "Oi, have you ever thought that I am in the same room as yours?" he said darkly, eyebrows twitching. Giotto laughed nervously thinking that this man should've just go and get a girlfriend himself. But of course he would feel lonely when his best friend got one and...pitiful because he himself can't have one.

 **POOF!**

Pink smoke engulfed Giotto's office while G readied his guns and Giotto turned into a boss mode. Once the smoke disappeared they found a seven woman sitting on the ground with a bruises. When Giotto met the long brown haired woman's eyes who was wearing a tattered orange undershirt while her black suit hanging on her shoulder and then a loose necktie her body is full of bruise. The others were the same except that the color of their undershirt was different because of their attributes and they were completely wearing their black suit. And they believed that their clothes and bodies were at a mess because of the effect of the upgraded bazooka.

"Y-you are...HIEEEE! PRIMO AND FIRST GENERATION VONGOLA STORM GUARDIAN, G?!" Tsuna shrieked making her guardians facepalmed mentally. Lambi almost fainted from the shock while Tadeshi laughed nervously scratching the back of her neck, Hayano glared at G, Ryomei murmuring "Extreme Shockness.", Mukuri chuckling creepily and last but not the least, Kyouka...not interested on the sight she was seeing at all.

G pointed his gun to Tsuna making the brunette gulp and put up both her hands signing that she's no harm. All the guardians were alerted by the way G reacted and held their own weapons ready to attack him anytime. Well, the Decima's guardians didn't care a bit if they are the first generation or whatsoever but they won't let anyone harm their little boss.

Tsuna sighed exasperatedly "Minna, hide your weapons."

"But Hime..." Tsuna's now orange eyes looked at Hayano making the silverette give up and hid it, the same as the others.

"G put your gun down." Giotto said calmly eyeing the brunette.

"Oi oi oi, are you out of your mind Giotto?! They might here to assassinate you or something!" it was G who complained at Giotto and gave him a 'WTF'-look.

Tsuna lowered her head down and bowed at the two men making ALL of her guardians and especially Giotto and G, shocked. "We're very sorry for unconciously barging into your mansion. But the truth is even us do not know how we ended up here. But we do not bring harm to Vongola too. We are an ally...and uhm we're from the future."

"WHA-W-WHAT?!" Giotto and G shouted.

Not that Tsuna expected for them to believe her but it's the truth.

"You're lying! There's no way you're from the future!" the 1st generation Vongola storm guardian retorted.

"Kufufufu, looks like this pink octopus head have an early death wish. Insulting Tsunaruhime and saying that she's a liar, kufufufu." a certain pineapple head laughed creepily as she summoned her trident and pointed it to G who backed off

"Who're you calling octopus head?! AND IT'S RED NOT PINK!" G stated. The females with Giotto excluding Hayano, Mukuri, Tsuna and Kyouka giggles making the man blushed. "Oya oya, I thought it's pink, my bad." Mukuri teased.

Tsuna glared at Mukuri "Mukuri! Stop that!" she ordered.

Mukuri sighed _'This little princess of ours really sure is soft.'_ as she made her trident disappear.

"G, I don't think she's lying." G glared at his boss, giving him a 'how do you know?'-look. "Hyper Intuition." he smirked proudly.

 _'He's totally the complete opposite of the boss.'_ all Tsuna's guardians thought.

Tsuna on the other hand, do not know why her heart is beating so fast just like the first and last time she saw the blond in their present time and now that she was seeing the real thing she feels like she's going to explode or something. She thought that it may just be because she's nervous. But when the both's eyes met again, Tsuna unconciously blushed and that did not go unnoticed by her guardians.

It was awkwardly silence in the room for a moment not until Giotto speak up again "Now, shall we introduced ourselves?"

"Kufufufu, I'm not interested." Mukuri said, grinning.

Kyouka hn-ed and Hayano growled at the first generation storm guardians and his boss. While the Tadeshi, Ryomei, and Lambi sighed at the reaction of the other three.

"Mukuri, Hayano, Kyouka! Where's your manners?!" Tsuna completely glared at them and sighed. "I'm really sorry for their attitudes. Anyway, I'm Tsunaruhime. 24 years old, nice to meet you."

Giotto smiled at the brunette and smiled warmly "I'm Giotto di Vongola, 25 years old and the boss of a Vigilante Group which is the Vongola. Nice to meet you."

"Cheh, Hayano. 24 years old and the Hime-sama's right hand woman." Hayano introduced with a scowl on her face.

G smirked at the silverette before he introduced himself making the woman pissed off "G, 25 years old and Giotto's right hand man."

"Maa, Hayano be friendly! Anyway I'm Tadeshina, I'm 24 years old and I love playing baseball, nice to meet you Giotto-san, G-san!" Tadeshi cheerfully introduced. Giotto and G observed Tadeshi very well because of the similarities of their Rain guardians to her but much more serious and calm.

The next one to introduced herself was Lambi who was sitting like a boss in the couch of the office while licking her lollipop. "Hmm, Lambi, 20 years old. If you wanna be my servant, I'll let you. You just need to give me a pack of candies. Oh well, Nice to meet you."

G's eyebrow twitched at the manners of Lambi, _'She is so similar to that lightning brat of theirs.',_ "Wow, another brat."

"You said something pink octopus head?" the youngest yawned as she stretched her arm looking very tired.

Giotto almost burst into a laughter if G didn't elbowed him "Pftt. Stop acting like an immatured brat, G. That's a FEMALE! A FEMALE. That's so very ungentleman of you."

"I'm extreme Ryomei! 25 years old! I love boxing to the extreme!" the female boxer grinned "It's extremely nice to meet you!"

Tsuna looked at Kyouka and Mukuri with her puupy eyes and pouty lips that the both cannot, not in a hundred years, refuse. "Fine. Mukuri. 25 years old." she sighed as she once again looked at Tsuna "Satisfied? Now skylark-chan, it's your turn tsk."

Kyouka gave all of them a death glare before introducing herself "Kyouka. 25 years old." she said completely turning away from her family and the two male as she walked out the room to go in the rooftop. Mukuri on the other side, disappeared in a mist.

"Well, Tsunaruhime-san, would you like to stay here in the mansion with your guardians while finding for a way to get back in the your timeline?" the blond offer which made G to facepalmed.

G doesn't really like the fact having a bunch of ladies in their mansion. Especially the silverette one. And also they seemed so suspicious, who knows that they were planning to have a surprise attack or maybe planning to kill Giotto or REVEALING THE FACT THE HE'S KINDA INTERESTED IN UMA'S! Oh no, he doesn't like that kind of idea.

"E-eto, please just call me Tsuna. Is it okay for us to stay here? We won't bother any of you?" Tsuna asked worriedly

Giotto smiled at the brunette and ruffled her soft caramel hair but noticed the murderous gaze of Tsuna's guardians making him flinch a bit "Of course it is. And you won't be a bother that's for sure. Right,G?" he eyed his best friend who scowled at him "Hell no, it's not okay Giotto! Their too suspicious!" G complained.

"It's fine if we're not allowed Giotto-san. We'll just find a way to get back on our own timeline in time." the brunette smiled "Right, minna?" the others grinned at Tsuna and nod.

"Well it's not like I wanted to stay in the same roof with that pink octopus head!" Hayano crossed her arms and smirked.

G growled and was about to attack Hayano but was stopped by Giotto. "G, settle down. Tsuna, I insist. It's dangerous for you girls to wander around the town." believe it or not, the blond just want to get to know to Tsuna more.

"Actually, it's not that dangerous for us because we too are in the mafia." Tadeshi said calmly and as expected the two men over reacted again but got over it soon. Ryomei on the other side was unusually quiet for some reason and same with Lambi.

Tsuna then hesitatedly answer accept Giotto's offer, "Fine, and we promise that we won't be a bother to you all. We will do everything we can to help you with everything Giotto-san, G-san."

"Well that's settled then! Let's go down and have a snack!" Giotto enthusiastically shouted and was about to walk in the door but G grabbed him by his collar. "Oi, Primo. Paperworks." G smiled sickeningly sweetly making Giotto shivered.

The blond was about to protest to G but they heard a thud and looked at the two girls who were laying on the ground unconciously. "Lambi! Nee-san!" Tsuna ran to the two who passed out.

"Oi, stupid cow, muscle brain?!" Hayano called as she kneeled down.

Tadeshi walked to the both and put her hand on their chest. "What is this? I could barely feel their flames."

Giotto was still shocked and told G to call Knuckle to check the two girls as the storm guardian stormed out the room but was stopped when Hayano called her "Wait, G! I'll come with you." she said making the latter blushed but Hayano hasn't even noticed it. G nodded and run to find Knuckle, so as Hayano who was feeling weak.

* * *

 **WAHHHH! I'M SCARED TO PUBLISHED THIS AT FIRST BECAUSE...NO ONE MIGHT LIKE THE STORY! *sighs* But no more backing off. And I will definitely complete this story in no time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Cloud vs Cloud & Mist vs Mist

**I DO NOT OWN KHR, AKIRA AMANO DOES.**

* * *

Tsuna sighed at her now lying three guardians in an infirmary bed. Three, because even Hayano who likes acting tough passed out when G and her was finding Knuckle. She felt a hand patted her shoulder and looked who was it. It was Tadeshi smiling at her making her calm down. It seems like, Tsuna, Tadeshi, Kyouka, and Mukuri were the only one who's flame haven't sucked. She looks at Giotto, G, and his other two guardians who just happen to arrived in time. "Those three just need to get some rest until their flames went back to normal. And also, your wounds need to be tend daily." Knuckle reminded smiling at Tsuna and Tadeshi. "Anyway, Primo, I wasn't informed that you've invited a girls here in the Mansion." he said while fixing all the first aid materials that he used for the womens who was unconcious.

Asari nodded at Giotto and G, "Me too. You could've atleast informed us, G, Primo-de gozaru." he said while polishing his long sword.

Giotto scratched the back of his neck and G just remained quiet. "Well, that is...uhm, we to were not informed as well." Giotto said awkwardly. "Actually the truth is they are from the future, Knuckle, Asari." he secretly glanced at the brunette and her friends. Something is really off, or that's what Giotto thought. But yes, he's correct. It's not really that possible to Travel Back in time without any specific reasons, right? And he also noticed the similarities of his and his guardians to Tsuna and her friends' attitude and also...maybe the face? Just thinking about it makes Giotto's head hurts more.

"Oh, Primo, I heard that Alaude and Daemon just got back from their mission 30 minutes from now. But the both, I think is already in the dini-"

 **SLAM!**

"PRIMO! *huff* S-S-SI-"

Giotto sighed "Wait, slow down okay? So what's the problem this time?" Oh man, he's got a really really bad feeling for this.

"S-Signore Daemon and Signore Alaude are fighting a two women in the rooftop! A-a-and the rooftop is in a complete mess, I mean, THE ROOFTOP IS COMPLETELY DESTROYED!" their butler nervously stated praying for his signore Daemon and Alaude's soul. Giotto's eyes widened and G had his jaw dropped, Asari sighed, and Knuckle cannot utter a word. What species are those two fighting for the whole rooftop to be destroyed? When Daemon and Alaude were fighting, there's only a FEW *coughs* damages but...Oh well, it is Mukuri and Kyouka we are talking about anyway...oops. "Two women? Two women...Two women...Two wome-" Tsuna stopped her daydreaming and her eyes as well as Tadeshi's widened. "AHH! KYOUKA AND MUKURI!" The both shouted in unison making the three unconcious woman to be awakened. Giotto couldn't believe it. Not just Giotto, the other boys in the room as well.

Tsuna and Tadeshi ran outside to stop Mukuri and Kyouka but little did they know that they were already a little bit late. "Hey Tsuna, Tadeshina-san!"

-KHR-

"You sure are strong." Kyouka smirked as she pant heavily. Her body full of bruises and many parts of her clothes are tattered. "But still not enough to defeat me. I'll bite you to death."

The platinum blond smirked too, looking amused as the woman were on par with him despite her condition. They're both injured and already full of bruises. But still no one had given up yet. He readied his handcuffs as the both attack each other.

On the other side, in a world full of various fruit shape hair I MEAN on the other side of the rooftop, Mukuri and Daemon was there exchanging some creepy laughs. "Kufufufu~"

"Nufufufu~"

"Kufufufu~"

"Nufufufu~"

I should skip their scenes already. The both of them are creeping the crap out of me, dammit. Just kidding. I have no wish to have a pineapple and melon monster dream later. So back to the story.

"Kufufufu, Daemon Spade, for possessing my dear little Chrome as well as my body, I'll...let you have some nightmares." Mukuri summoned her trident and glared at the confused bluenette who have no idea on what Mukuri's saying. He wouldn't possess anyone that is not his enemy and he even haven't meet Mukuri nor that Chrome. Their names are definitely not in his to-kill-list. Daemon started to chuckle his creepy trademark laugh as he summoned his scythe "Nufufufu, my bad, but I am certain that I do not know nor even remember what you are saying nor who you are, miss."

Mukuri's right eye changes into a kanji numeral "四"** four and Mist flames surround her right eye. Daemon was stopped on the sight "You...You are in the mafia? Hohh, mist flames huh." amusingly said.

"Kufufufu, I'll make you kneel down on me, Daemon Spade!" she said as she as she attacked Daemon. Her trident and Daemon's clashed with each other but Mukuri's strength overwhelmed Daemon. Daemon jumped backward as he seriously gaze at Mukuri. Not only he felt a strong mist flames from the woman but also she has an incredibly strength that could be on par with him, no, that could even surpass his strength. And based on his short observation, the caused was Mukuri's right eye. "Kufufufu, I know that you have been wondering what my right eye is. Have you ever heard of Six Paths of Reincarnation, Daemon Spade?" Daemon gasped at the woman and glared at her "Six Path of Reincarnation...you said? It is a Buddhist concept of the cycle of death and rebirth stemming from Hindu philosophies. When people die, they are reborn into the Naraka, Preta, Animal, Asura, Human, or Deva, am I right?" Daemon wondered why Mukuri asking him that kind of thing.

"Kufufufu, you're quite informative despite being a melon. Yes, you're right. I have my body went through all six paths to hades, granting me a six powerful skills, each named after the six path. As I uses a certain skill, the kanji of the number referring to the path where the skill is obtained appears on my right red eye. But don't ever think that, if I don't have this eye of mine, I would lose to you. Hand to hand combat is my forte despite being an illusionist." she explained to the melon illusionist as she blocked his scythe.

The melon bluenette smirked amusingly "Hohh, in the end, you're just a monster yourself. And don't worry, I excel in hand to hand combat too." his smirk fade as he saw the expression of Mukuri. "Kufufufu, I don't want to hear that from you!" Mukuri's eye changed into a kanji numeral "一"** one. She tapped her trident on the ground as the ground crumbled, affecting the cloud guardians who was also fighting. Daemon acknowledge Mukuri's skill because if he had thought that it was real and if he haven't had his lense he'd really be in a big trouble. "What famiglia are you in?"

"Kufufufu, it is none of your concern, pedo-melon." she undo her illusion as she attack Daemon using her trident.

 **CLANG!**

 **SWOOSH!**

 **BAM!**

Alaude is really pissing Kyouka off just from seeing his face. She still couldn't forget the time when Alaude is stating that he's not interested fighting a mere child. She swung her tonfa to him but Alaude caught it by instinct, but that was the biggest mistake that he have done. Kyouka swung her left tonfa to him and hit him but not directly. She jumped backward, smirking amusely. _'That was supposed to be a direct hit.'_ Alaude attacked her first as he felt that Kyouka have no urge to attack him first. He raised his cuffs ran directly towards her. Kyouka run on her left as she avoided being hit by it and so Alaude hit the wall instead of Kyouya causing it to be destroyed. She released the flails that contains a spikes and hook on the sides, in her tonfa and lit it with her cloud flames while Alaude increased the number of his cuffs using his cloud flames as well to propagonate. The both attacked each other. The both jumped backward again and attacked each other once more. It is too fast that causing the both of them a damage.

"You...that flame of yours, it's pure just like mine. Which famiglia are you in." Alaude demand as he continously attacked Kyouka. The woman just smirked as she exchange attack with him. "Why don't you find it out yourself then." She mockingly responded.

"Kyouka! Mukuri!" a worried voice called as they went in the door of the rooftop, because it is completely destroyed, revealing a worriedly cute little brunette and her rain guardians, behind them were the remaining guardian of hers as well Giotto, Knuckle, Asari, and Lampo (who just happened to woke up or more like woken up). The first generation guardians excluding Daemon and Alaude, was stunned because of what they are seeing on the other side, while Tsuna and her guardians excluding Mukuri and Kyouka face palmed. _'What kind of a damn fight did they have here?!"_ Giotto thought, mentally crying because of the thought having his paperworks INCREASED.

 **"Hibari Kyouka. Rokudo Mukuri. Care to tell me what's happening here, nee?"**

Both Kyouka and Mukuri were forced to hid their weapons and shuddered slightly because of the now, seemingly, Demon-Tsuna. Giotto flinched on Tsuna's sickeningly sweetly voice that she used to Kyouka and Mukuri. The others were the same as well. Even Alaude and Daemon flinched slightly. "I got pissed off because of this melon head's face." Mukuri answered directly and gave the brunette an eye smiled. They all looked at Daemon who's forcing a smile and nerve twitching. An irk mark appeared on his head too.

"No reason." Kyouka replied yawning as she walked far away from the crowd and leaned on the near wall and crossed her arms.

"Knuckle, can you heal them?" plead Giotto to his Sun guardian. "Of course, Primo. That's my duty after all." the latter said as he walked to Mukuri but was stopped when she glared him. "Kufufufu, oya oya, the first guardians really do like to treat us like a weak, no?" Mukuri smirked. "Why don't we just tell them who we are Tsunaruhime-chan~" Tsuna glared at her making her sighed. "Have you forgotten what Daemon Spade did to Chrome and to many more of you? And yet you're still acting soft to them Tsunaruhime?" Mukuri, this time was completely serious. Tsuna and her guardians frowned. No one answered Mukuri not until Lambi speak "Mukuri-nee! Stop it..d-don't say anymore!" she cried to the woman. Hayano clenched her fist and looked away as she remember the time Daemon controlled Chrome's and possessed Mukuri's body and the moment that he tricked the Simon Family ended up Kaoru almost killed Tadeshina. Ryomei was about to shout at Mukuri but Hayano held her shoulders and shook her head.

"Oi oi, what are you all talking about there? And why does it have to with this melon head?" G growled at Mukuri and the others.

Tsuna clenched her fist. How could she forget? That moment left a great scar on her heart. Of course she wouldn't forget, how could she when her friends got hurt and almost died? "But that's already done. And he regretted all of it already, I'm sure." Tsuna responded softly and looked at Daemon. Making the first guardians more and more confused. "Also...Daemon here and the one in the future before, are completely different. He still haven't done _that_ incident." Mukuri softened at this. She couldn't just stay crotchety all the time because of that melon head in front of their princess. "Kufufufu, you won this time Hime."

"Augh. What are these ladies talking about? It's so complicated that I'm all sleepy again. And that melon was involved too. It's much complicated than it seems." the neon green haired man said after yawning. Mukuri, Hayano, and Daemon's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. For god's sake, Lampo do not know how to read a mood, don't he? "Shut up or I'll blow you into bits damn brat." Hayano retorted as she gave him a grimace look. Lampo cringed and hid behind Giotto, trembling. "Scary!" he mumbled.

G snickered and whisper about Lampo being a dumbass brat as always.

"Maa, Hayano, Mukuri, it's not right to bully a kid!" Tadeshi laughed sheepishly. Lampo gave Tadeshi a glare, "I'M NOT A KID! I'M ALREADY 23!"

"Hai hai, Lampo-kun." The sword empress said with a smile.

"It isn't like me to pry into someone's problem, but it seems like I am involved with this. And also it triggers my curiousity. Anyway, Primo, it seems like we have an uninvited guest here. Care to explain this to us, Primo. " Daemon silently said. But before Giotto could respond, Tsuna's X-Headphones lit inside her suit. She took it and a figure of Reborn appeared. "Reborn!" Tsuna shouted in delight. The fedora man tipped his fedora and shadowed his eyes. "Chaos, Dame-Tsuna. And also...Primo's Family." he glance at Primo and smirked.

"Ah kozo. You're here to tell us the way for us to come back there, right?" The tenth generation's rain guardian said and grinned at the man. "Nope. I'm here to explain things here. On why we sent you there and many other things." Reborn answered with a visible smirk on his face. Giotto looked at the hitman wondering who he was and what was that Tsuna's holding and where was the man coming from. "OH! This is extremely confusiig!" a certain muscle brain said, earshattering as she shot her fist on the air.

"But Reborn-san, we cannot just simply mess up with the time! Especially that this is the past and not the future, unlike before! This is completely impossible!" Hayano protest at the older man. That's right. They cannot just simply mess with the time. But with the greatest hitman dealing with it...of course there would surely be no problem...or more like MORE problems. Reborn smirked and eyed Primo.

"Who says we're going to mess up with the time? We're not going to mess up the time...instead we're just going to change the history." All of the tenth as well as the first generation sweatdrops.

 _'That is exactly the same.'_

"Yare yare, could you just get straight to the point already? Yadah yadah, Ore-sama couldn't take it anymore and just wanna take a nap." Lampo said, earning a whack from G who was fuming in annoyance because of the latter. Anyone would do the same if the younger man haven't shut his mouth.

Reborn gazed in amuse at the first generation, "Hmm, oh right, Dame-Tsuna, two of your Dame friend are also-" he was cut off when a shout was heard coming from the stairs. "-looks like they've arrived."

Tsuna shot Reborn a confusing look but the hitman just smirked and ignored her.

"Dame? Hmm. Don't tell me?!" Lambi muttered and eyes widened. Looks like our little lightning guardian already have an idea.

"GIOTTO!" A childish voice from a red haired man shouted from the stairs while looking at the group. They also noticed the unconcious red haired woman that is in the man's arms, holding her in a bridal style. "A woman suddenly appeared in front of me while making my way..on...here...WAHHHHHH A GHOST! A...A...A FLOATING GHOST!" Giotto who was beside Tsuna, mentally sweatdrop.

G who was near Cozart, whacked him. And yes you can call him the Whacking King now. "OUCH! Pinky, what was that for?!"

"Are you an idiot?! STOP FREAKING SHOUTING DAMMIT THE WOMAN ON YOUR ARMS WILL WOKE UP! AND IT'S RED NOT PINK, BASTARD!" oh god, G, don't forget that you're also shouting. G who was about to whack Cozart again, was held back by Asari and Knuckle. "Calm down to the ultimate, G."

Asari laughed sheepishly "You're also shouting-de gozaru."

"Shut up flute-freak!" responded G as he struggled from the two's firm grip. "Let me go dammit! I'll beat the crap outta him!"

A certain platinum blond man lift his handcuff, twirling it and glared at them "For disturbing the peace, you must be punish."

 _'WHAT PEACE IS THIS MAN TALKING ABOUT?! SINCE FROM THE START IT'S ALREADY BEEN A MESS!'_ Tsuna and her guardians yelled mentally, but shrugged the thought and sighed. Oh right, it seems like they are forgetting someone. Hmm, who was it again?

"Nufufufu, Oya oya, here comes the protector of justice. Nufufufu." Alaude threw his cuff to Daemon and Daemon getting hit by it glared at the man. "Die, melon-head." Alaude said, glaring.

Lampo walked a little far away from the group and went to the most kind woman in Tsuna's group, based on his observation. He hide behind Tsuna and feared that he might get caught up with their arguements. "Wahhh, I can't just get used to them!" Tsuna laughed and ruffled Lampo's hair making the latter blush. Hayano and the remaining guardians, on the other side, gave Lampo a grimace look.

 _'This is so embarassing. My friends is.'_ Giotto rub his temple and released a killing intent. ALL of his guardians shuddered. It is really rare for their boss to do that. They behave immediately like loyal dog and act innocent.

"Uhmmm." the woman in Cozart's arm groan as she slowly opened her eyes. "W-where am I?" she looked at the man who was carrying her and her eyes widened as it get teary. "T-this is a dream, right? A PERVERT! A PERVERT IS HOLDING ME! KYAHHH!" Emma screamed as she kicked Cozart by instinct and Cozart ended up on the ground. Making the first generation shock and the tenth generation facepalmed. How could Emma forgotten what her anscestor looks like?! When she was just about to destroy the Vongola and revenge Cozart's 'death' before and now she have already forgotten what her anscestor looks like?! What kind of a twist.

Cozart rubbed his nose that has a blood flowing through it. He also rubbed his butt as he stood up. "Aww. That hurts. You shouldn't just kick your saviour like that, miss! And hey, I'm not a pervert! Ittetete." he grunt, still rubbing his nose. "Ahh, that sure is one hell of a kick despite being a woman. What a monstrous strength."

Emma rubbed her tired teary eyes as she looked around her. As soon as she saw Tsuna and her guardians, her eyes widened and grinned "TSUNA-CHAN! MINNA!" she shouted as she ran into them. Emma wrapped her arms around Tsuna's waist and nuzzle her head on the brunette's neck. "E-Emma!" the brunette blushed.

"Oi, kora, let go of Hime-sama right away if you don't want to die!" Hayano shouted.

"Arara, if Emma-nee acts like that then...she's definitely drunk. Yadah yadah, I don't want to get close to her when she's getting drunk." Lambi commented like Emma is a dangerous species...although she really is (when she got drunk).

Cozart who was still depressed eyed the woman she have 'saved' and the brunette as well as the other women...and oh also the said 'ghost'. Cozart paled at the 'ghost' who smirked at him. "H-hey? W-w-why is there a ghost here?! Giotto, is your mansion have gone haunted already?! AND WHY IS A GHOST SMIRKING ON ME?!" Giotto just shrugged it off and observe Reborn more.

"I see. So descendants really took over their anscestors dame personality. That explains it, Dame-Tsuna, Dame-Emma." Emma was snapped again at Reborn's word. As if she just woke up from a deep slumber. "Anscestors?" she questioned at Reborn. She let Tsuna, who was having a hard time to breathe, go and looked at the tenth generation with a confused face. She looked at Tadeshi who was still beside Tsuna and the latter just laughed sheepishly and point at the first generation. The red haired woman slowly face the first generation but then the first one she noticed was her anscestor, Cozart Simon whom she have thought a pervert and kicked. Emma gasped and tried to remember what happened earlier.

 _'Hmmm from what I've remember, I was given a chocolate by Adel who just got back home from her mission and then because of my frustration because of a certain demonic paperworks of mine, I ended up eating all of it and...I COMPLETELY FORGOT THAT, THAT IS A CHOCOLATE LIQUOR! After that I went to Tsuna's mansion unconciously and then I was hitted by Lambi's bazooka along with Dino-san...wait, I...was...hit?'_

"Uhmm, Emma, actually we're not in the future. We're stuck in the past." Tsuna said as if reading her mind and that left Emma dumbfounded and the poor Cozart who wasn't informed confused.

* * *

 **This is it for now. Uhmm, I guess it was too long but I hope you'll enjoy it! The next update will be on Monday or maybe Tuesday. But I can't promise. As for their age and name-**

 **-Tsuna as Tsunaruhime Sawada- 24 years old**

 **Hayato as Hayano Gokudera- 24 years old**

 **Takeshi as Tadeshi Yamamoto- 24 years old**

 **Kyouya as Kyouka Hibari- 25 years old**

 **Lambo as Lambi Bovino- 20 years old and a bratty brat.**

 **Mukuro as Mukuri Rokudo-25 years old**

 **Ryohei as Ryomei Sasadawa- 25 years old**

 **Enma as Emma Kozato- 24 years old**

 **Dino Cavallone- 28 years old (I've decided to make this clumsy boss a lil bit younger)**

 **Giotto di Vongola- 25 years old**

 **G- 25 years old**

 **Asari Ugetsu- 25 years old**

 **Alaude- 26 years old**

 **Lampo- 23 years old**

 **Daemon Spade- 26 years old**

 **Knuckle- 26 years old**

 **Cozart- 25 years old**

 **Reborn- UNKNOWN. ERROR ERROR (Reborn: *bang*. Me: KYAHHH! *got shot* Hidoi, Reborn-sama!)**


	3. Chapter 3: Introductions and Mission

**I DO NOT OWN KHR, AKIRA AMANO DOES.**

* * *

 **First, I would like to apologize to all of the readers of this book of mine, if the some of the characters' personality or characteristics here were off. Epecially Cozart's. We all know that Cozart is a kind hearted man (hmm hope so) who usually help those people who needs help. But here, i'll make him a little bit childish but I won't take away his calm and gentle personality. And also as for Alaude and Kyoya, they may be a little distance to their family but that doesn't mean that they will just respond 'hn' here 'hn' there. They are just a less talkative.**

 **Also, the main pairings is GiottoxFem!Tsuna and DaemonxFem!Mukuro**

* * *

Emma tried to not shout...read it? TRIED.

"PAST?! T-t-t-th-then th-the o-one I kicked earlier was S-Si-Simon Primo?!" she yelled with her eyes widening. Tsuna nodded and sighed. Cozart who got over from his shockness manage to stood up with the help of Asari. "Erm hey, what are they talking about? Why does she know me? Am I really that popular with the women?" Cozart asked eyeing the first generation as well as the tenth generation. "You're too confident of yourself, Cozart." G answered.

Tsuna deadpanned at Cozart and poke Emma who was still 'petrified'. "Hey, is that really your anscestor?" she whispered at red haired woman. "He reminds me of the past Lambi." she added. Emma shrugged not wanting the fact that her anscestor is some 'unknown creature'. "Anyway, Tsuna, before I was hit by the bazooka earlier if I recall it, I was with Dino-san. But I don't see him here. Where could he be?" Emma said.

"Haneuma got hit by the bazooka too?" Hayano interrupted "Man, that sure'll be a pain. Knowing how useless he is without his men." she sighed like there's no tomorrow. Tadeshi just grinned sheepishly thinking that if it will going to be fine if it is Dino. Oh how wrong you are. "Kufufufu, this is such a waste of time. I'll go wandering around the first generation's mansion first, Hime. Ciao." Mukuri then suddenly disappear in a mist. As for Kyouka, she jumped off the roof not minding anyone who tried to stopped her. She's just getting more and more annoyed with the crowd increasing and her hands itching to bit every single one of them to death.

"Why don't we go inside and talk about this there?" Giotto offered. Tsuna nodded and they went in the first generation's meeting room.

-KHR-

Mukuri sighed as she walked down the empty corridor and glanced at the portrait hanging on the wall. As she remember what Daemon said earlier about her being a demon, a memories came flashing back inside her head. Her past that no matter what she do, she wasn't able to forget.

 _"BECAUSE OF YOU! BECAUSE OF YOU THAT YOUR FATHER LEFT ME! YOU MONSTER, DON'T YOU COME CLOSER TO NAGI ANYMORE! LEAVE THIS HOUSE AT ONCE! MONSTER!" a woman with a blue hair and lavander eyes yelled at her eldest as she gave her a strong slap. "You worthless monster! You're disgusting! I don't want Nagi to get tainted by you, monster! LEAVE!"_

 _The child looked at the woman and to her little sister whose eyes brimming with tears. She closed her eyes as she turned her back away from them. "Nagi, take care of yourself." she mumbled as she walked out of their house._

 _"M-Mukuri-neesama!" Mukuri felt her heart twinged but continued walking away._

Mukuri leaned on the wall near her and clutch her head, groaning. She punched the wall with her free arm and shadowed her eyes. She knew that all of it were in the past already. But damn, she couldn't help but remember the woman who abondoned her and made her leave her sister behind. And in the end, that woman fucking hurt her Nagi.

 _"Hey kid, come with us quietly and we won't hurt you." a man wearing a long labcoat said, grinning._

 _She eyed the man with her dull eyes and ignored the him. "Hohhh, I guees we'll need to use some force."_

 _Mukuri glared at the man and kicked his 'balls' as she run away with a great speed. The man groaned at the pain "AGHH! BRAT! DON'T LET HER ESCAPE, CAPTURE HER!" he shouted to his men. After a long run, Mukuri thought that she already lost the men and pant heavily. She walked for a moment and looked at her surroundings. The place is dark and creepy. She tried not to shivered because of the cold air brushing her skin but failed. Her visions are starting to blur. But before everything went black, she saw a man in front of her with a creepy smirk on his face._

"-ey! Hey, woman!" a voice interrupted her thoughts.

She eyed the man and saw none other than Daemon Spade. "Kufufufu, oya oya, want another fight, Spade?"

The cerulean haired man sighed as he run a hand through his melon shaped hair. "You sure are a feisty one, woman." he said. Mukuri just gave him an eerie laugh and stood properly, fixing her suit and her skirt. "Kufufufu, what are you doing here, melon-head? You were supposedly with the others." she started walking with Daemon trailing in her back, making her annoyed.

"Nufufufu, stop calling me melon-head, pineapple-head. And also, this is OUR mansion and I can do whatever I want here." Daemon responded mockingly. Mukuri fought the urge to roll her eyes and walk in a different way but unfortunately Daemon is still following her. "Where are you going." the man demand. Mukuri snickered at the man and faced him. "Kufufufu, none of your business." she retorted as she disappear in a mist.

Daemon sighed and watched the mist slowly disappear with the woman. "That woman...Nufufufu, interesting."

-KHR-

"Itte!" a man who tripped on air, hissed. "Damn, why do I keep tripping the whole day? And where am I anyway? Where's Emma?" he mumbled to himself as he looked at his surroundings. He was in a certain town that he couldn't recognize. But he knew that he is still in Italy. A newspaper flew right through his face as the wind blow. He took the newspaper and looked at it. He looked at the date and..."I'M IN THE PAST?!" he shrieked causing the people to look at him, thinking that he was some insane man.

-KHR-

"I guess we need to introduce ourselves again. I'm Sawada Tsunaruhime, 24 years old." Tsuna said softly at the first generation. "And this man, is Reborn, he's my home tutor in the future and also he's not a ghost in fact he is the future's world's greatest hitman. He's coming out from what I called X-Headphones. X-Headphones is one of my weapon and when you put it in your ears—" she put her headphones on and show it to them "—like this, it will allow me to contact the people in our headquarters." she get her headphones off and show the left side of it to the first generation. "This is where Reborn's projection coming out from. . You could say that making an illusion of one person is just like a projection, however the image coming out right now on the side of my headphones, is Reborn, he is real at the same time an image. But his real body is in our real timeline. Giannini, one of the best engineer in our family, made this especially for him." she said pointing Reborn.

The first generation looked amused at the invention from the future. Reborn smirked at their faces and eyed Tsuna "Dame-Tsuna, you forgot something."

Tsuna looked at Reborn confusely not knowing what the man is talking about. "She is the future's Vongola Decima, Neo Vongola Primo. Primo's descendant." Reborn said calmly. Tsuna fought the urge to shout at Reborn and just glared at the man. Oh right Tsuna completely forgot that Reborn loves seeing people's overreacting. How sadist of him.

"Oh, Vongola huh...wait, did I just heard it right?" Giotto tensed up a bit. He looks at Tsuna who avoided his eyes and all hell break loose. "VONGOLA?!" the first generation shouted of course excluding Alaude and Daemon (who sneaked away earlier). "I really find this unbelievable." G shooked her head finally gathering a courage to admit it. "It's the truth, G-san, minna. I'm Giotto-san— Vongola Primo's descendant and the Vongola Decima." she said lowly enough for everyone to hear. When Giotto sense that she wasn't lying and he calmed his self down. The first generation especially Cozart stared at Emma carefully and that made the latter uncomfortable and tried to ignore them. Oh right, Emma is still Emma. Although she changed the whole 10 years, she still have her shy and gloomy character. "T-Tsuna.." she called Tsuna with a low voice. Tsuna sighed and looked at her friend with a reassuring smile.

 _'Red-hair, red-eyes, and that pupil of her eyes...'_ Cozart thought.

"Cheh. What's with this freaking silence?" Hayano complained as she rolled her eyes. Tadeshi laughed and pat Hayano's shoulder. "Maa, Hayano, they're just a little bit shock." she calmed her down only to makae it worse. "Shut your trap baseball-freak!" Hayano shouted making all of them look at the both. Tadeshi only laughed it off and grinned.

"Hayano. Tadeshi." Tsuna warned softly.

Tadeshi smiled apologetically and Hayano only sighed. "Gokudera Hayano, 24 years old, right hand woman and Hime's storm guardian." she introduced herself. As G heard the 'storm guardian', it piqued his interest "And oh, also I hate bastards who tried to get close to me nor to hime-sama." she added, glaring at a certain blonde and pinky. Giotto shudderd while G glared back. Tsuna sighed not knowing what to do with her storm guardian anymore. It seems like she really hated the guts of the first generation, especially G. Well, of course she would, after what happened between the two Vongola storm guardians in the Inheritance Succession before. "Heh, speak for yourself." G said arrogantly.

Hayano's eyebrow twitch and jumped on the table sitting like a man as she take her dynamites out "Are you picking a fight, bastard?!" she hissed. G stood up from his chair and took his gun out and point it to the silverette "I would love to." he replied irritatedly. The both were stop when they heard a loud 'slam' making the long meeting table destroyed and Hayano jumped off the table. All of them looked at the eraged brunette and gulp. And yes, even the oh so aloof first vongola cloud guardian. "Now, let's continue the introductions, right~" the brunette said with a 'sweet' voice. The silverette just sighed and sit back beside Tadeshi. "Yo! I'm Yamamoto Tadeshina, I love baseball and I'm 24 years old! I'm the rain guardian of Tsuna!"

"I'm Asari Ugetsu, Giotto's rain guardian, 25 years old and I love playing flute. it's nice to meet you all here, ladies." he smiled at the tenth generation.

Lambi who's already sleeping soundly on the couch at the back were awaken when she heard Mukuri's eerie laugh as the woman appeared in front of the younger one "Kufufufu, how defenseless of you to sleep here, stupid cow." Lambi rubbed her sleepy eyes and looked around just to see the group who were introducing themselves looking at her and Mukuri. "Oya oya, looks like we are the center of attraction here, stupid cow."

"Yare yare, stop calling me dumb Mukuri-nee. Atleast my hairstyle are much decent than your stupid pineapple hair. Yadah yadah." she said tiredly and stood up as she went and sit beside Ryomei with Mukuri who sat beside her. Mukuri was about to whack Lambi but was stopped because of a loud voice. "I'M RYOMEI TO THE EXTREME! I EXTREMELY LOVE BOXING AND I'M 25 YEARS OLD TO THE EXTREME! I'M TSUNA'S SUN GUARDIAN TO THE EXTREME!" Ryomei shouted proudly. The others were forced to cover their ears because of the earshattering shout of the woman.

"DAMMIT CAN'T YOU NOT SHOUT JUST FOR ONCE BOXING-FREAK?!" Hayano yelled irritatedly.

"Yare yare, this is such a pain." both Lambi and Lampo stated. The both looked at each other and glared. "Stop copying Ore-sama!" they said in unison again. Tsuna couldn't do anything but leaned her back on her chair exasperatedly.

 _'Damn. Why are they so immatured? I think I really need to use force this time. It's now or never.'_ Tsuna thought, shivering.

Tsuna looked at her fighting guardians and to Lampo, with a teary and puppy eyes. "W-Wh-Why won't y-you all listen to me? I-I'm tr-trying my best here yet..." the brunette sob with her cheeks all puffy and her eyes teary. Giotto's eyes widened and covered his nose and a blush creeping onto his face. The others blushed as well and behaved themselves. They all apologized making the brunette smiled again. "Fufu, seems like you're getting better and better in acting, Tsuna." the crimsoned haired woman whispered to the brunette, chuckling. Tsuna only smirked at her. "Blame that sadist." she replied eyeing the hitman who was watching amusely.

"E-Erm. I'm Knuckle, I love boxing as well to the ultimate and I'm 26 years old! I'm Giotto's sun guardian." the priest yelled but not as loud as his fellow boxer.

"Ore-sama's name is Bovino Lambi. I hate spoiled brat like that seaweed haired brat! I'm 20 years old." Lambi said making Lampo irk.

"Ore-sama is not a brat, I'm 23 years old already! The great Lampo is older than you!" Lampo protested, glaring at the younger one. Lambi only smirked and crossed her arms. "Then that makes you an old geezer." Lambi said. The ladies snickered including Hayano and Mukuri. The pineappl-haired woman smirked as the both argue, "Oya oya, looks like our youngest here are having a lovers quarrel, kufufufu."

"The hell?! Oi, pineapple-neesan, stop spouting nonsense!" she and Lampo gave Mukuri a 'WTF'-look. Mukuri's ignored Lambi's insult but her smirk didn't fade away not until she felt a presence she really hate. The door was opened revealing Daemon. The man walked and sat down beside Lampo and gave the woman in front of him a creepy smirk. Mukuri rolled her eyes and fought the urge to summon her trident. She really wanna stab the man in front of her right now.

"Kyouka, I know you're there. Come in already." Tsuna said with her usual calm voice. Kyouka jumped in using the window and raised her eyebrows to the first generation whose wondering how the woman came in when the meeting room were located in the third floor. Oh well only god knows how. Tsuna motioned Mukuri to introduce herself. Mukuri sighed but don't wanna argue with the brunette and just do what she was told to. "Kufufufu, I'm Rokudo Mukuri, 25 years old. I'm the Vongola Decima's mist guardian."

"Nufufufu, Daemon Spade, 26 years old and Vongola Primo's mist guardian." he laughed.

Kyouka looked at the both fruit shaped haired with a disbelief look thinking that the both annoyed her. "Hibari Kyouka, 25 years old. Cloud Guardian."

"Alaude, 26 years old. Cloud Guardian." Alaude said still staring at the prefect with a smirk.

 _'Wait...the great Alaude, staring at that prideful woman? Must be because the world's already ending.'_ Giotto and Tsuna thought as they noticed Alaude staring at the prefect.

Tsuna looked at Cozart who was fidgeting nervously and who knows why. She turned her looked to Emma and smiled at the crimson haired woman. "I'm Kozato Emma, 24 years old and u-uhh, I erm, the future's Simon Decima. and, I'm Simon Primo's de-descendant." she shyly introduced.

 _'She's completely different from earlier.'_ the two Primo thought.

"How lame of you, Cozart. Getting yourself kick by your descendent." Giotto teased with a smirk.

Emma tensed up and looked at them with her usual dull eyes. "I'm sorry for earlier. I was drunk."

Cozart ignored Giotto and smiled at his descendant thinking how cute she wass. Yes, you read it right. Cozart has gone pedo, probably. "No, it's fine. I'm Cozart Simon, the founder of Simon Famiglia. I'm 25 years old." he finally calmed down as his hunch earlier were correct.

"I guess me and G don't need to introduced ourself right? Well, can you explain to us why you all are here?" Giotto asked as he looked at them seriously.

Reborn was the one who answered Giotto "They are there for a mission." he said calmly.

"Mission? What mission do they've got for them to travel in the past?" Asari curiously questioned the hitman.

Reborn just sighed and tip his fedora. "They need to change the history or the past itself. To prevent, Primo's Mist guardian—" he looked at Daemon sharply "Daemon Spade, from betraying you."

Daemon's eyes slightly widened but decided to keep quiet. "Daemon? He will betray me?" Giotto's eyebrow furrowed, he looked at Tsuna and sighed before nodding. "But why?" he questioned.

Mukuri gave them a cold look "Because he treasured someone so much that he have forgotten the purpose of the Vongola." she replied.

* * *

 **This is so hard! *sobs* *sobs* I hope you liked it though. Bye-buh~ I'll try to update the next day.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW~**


	4. Chapter 4: Reasons of Daemon's Betrayal

**I DO NOT OWN KHR, AKIRA AMANO DOES.**

* * *

Daemon clenched his fist and he thought of Elena's name. "Nufufufufu, my apologies, but I will never and won't betray the Vongola Primo." he said lowly. Tsuna expected this from Daemon and sighed. "As much as I hated to say this, but you really did." Tsuna said softly.

"What makes you all say that? No, I mean, can you explain it to us?" Knuckled requested, his gaze to the tenth generation were serious.

Tsuna looked at Reborn. "It's fine, Dame-Tsuna. You can tell them everything. It will not affect the past or the future or the time itself. Byakuran ensured it already." Tsuna nodded and looked at Daemon's eyes. "Just as Reborn said earlier, our mission here is to change the history. We need to prevent you Daemon Spade from betraying the Vongola Primo and also...prevent the death of your beloved, Elena, am I right, Reborn?" The hitman smirked signing that she were. Daemon's eyes slowly widened and slammed his hand on the table. "Elena...will die?"

No one aswered him but Daemon knew that, that's what he heard. "T-this is confusing." Lampo whispered, fidgeting.

"Yes. And that was the cause of your betrayal to Vongola Primo." Tsuna respond.

G raised his eyebrow "Why does it have to do with the Vongola Primo?" he questioned. Giotto and his other guardians stared at the brunette and her guardians. Hayano was the one who answered this time "According to the Future Daemon Spade, when the Vongola gained more and more power, the Vongola Primo was worried about fighting for self-interest and threw away his military forces. This action, however, created an opportunity for a rival Mafia Famiglia to invade your territory and critically wound Elena, who died shortly afterwards, but not before telling Daemon to protect the weak with the Vongola because she believed that Daemon would be able to do it." Hayano stopped and so Tadeshi continued it.

"But Daemon, you completely misunderstood Elena...or so that's what we thought." Tadeshi said and gave them a sad smile "After Elena died, you—" she looked at Daemon "–swore that you'll make the Vongola strong. You thought that her last word was meant to eliminate the weak to make the Vongola that she loved, strong."

The first generation couldn't utter a word except for Alaude, "Hn, how did you meet the future Daemon and from what timeline are you from." he demanded as he gave them a sharp look.

"400 years from yours." Lambi answered.

They were shocked once again but Tsuna just gave them a reassuring smile, making sure that they will explain. "We firstly met Vongola Primo's family as well as Daemon during the Inheritance Succession. With the help of the Sky Arcobaleno from our time, she summoned you. In order to obtain the Vongola's true power to defeat our enemy that time, we need to prove ourselves worthy of inheriting the legacy of the Vongola and be deemed. Everything went well, except for the trial of the mist. My mist guardian that time wasn't exactly Mukuri, but her little sister, Chrome, because Mukuri were imprisoned in the Vindice at that time. But with Chrome, Mukuri could be the mist guardian as well by taking over her body, but only for a short time. Although it's really confusing, we'll tell you about it someday. Going back, Chrome were controlled by Daemon to draw out Kyoko, Haru, I-pin, and Yuni, in short our friends. He forced us to fight him in order to save the girls. We were able to defeat the enemy he created specifically for us but that really doesn't solve all of it. He challenged me to fight him without interference and that leave me no choice. With the help of Mukuri who take over Chrome's body, I was able to defeat him. Daemon's reasoning was because he refused to accept me to be the Vongola Decima and also my guardians. He wanted for the Vongola to become the strongest." the brunette explained.

"But that wasn't the last time we have to fight Daemon." the first geneation quietly listened to the tenth generation's explanation.

Ryomei looked at the first generation sharply. "Are you sure, you really wanna hear this, Vongola Primo, Simon Primo, especially you...Daemon Spade?" she asked them as if something bad has really happened, well something really has.

The three nodded but wondered why Simon Primo was involved as well. They shook their thoughts off and decided to find it out later. Ryomei nodded and decided to tell them "This..." she was stopped when a hand patted her shoulder. Ryomei looked at Emma and nodded.

"Since my Famiglia were involved with this as well. I'll be the one to explain. I won't tell the whole story since it's very long but Simon Family are the main reason of Daemon's rampage at that time." she eyed her ancsestor who's eyes full of shockness. "In out time,the Simon ring lost it's own power and the only way to activate it was the 'Vongola Sin', it is a small bottle of blood that the Vongola Boss inherits at every succession to show proof that the Vongola Boss candidate has inherited the title of boss. It was created by the Vongola Primo to leave behind memories of his battles, but the truth behind the Vongola Sin is that blood was Simon Primo's blood. We used it on the Simon ring to obtain the ring's true power. We also destroyed the Vongola Ring—" she was stopped by the shout of the first generation and of course excluding Alaude who only glared at the crimson haired woman.

"YOU DESTROYED THE VONGOLA RINGS?!"

Tsuna and Emma as well as her guardians mentally sighed. "Let me finish it first, okay?" Emma cleared out.

The first generation hesitated at first but nodded in the end. "So, alone with my power, I destroyed the Vongola Rings and defeated Tsuna and her guardians. We seek for revenge that time. We, Simon, thought that Simon Primo—" she gave Cozart an apologetically look "–thought that he was betrayed by the Vongola and let the Simon Family died in the battlefield. The Vongola Rings were recovered but was changed into a Vongola Gear."

Tsuna and her guardians show the Vongola gear as Emma proceed. "My guardians and Tsuna fought each other and the one who loses were to be imprisoned in the Vindice because of the Vongola Primo and Simon Primo's promised between them. Me and Tsuna fought each other as well. I was consumed by the darkness from learning that Tsuna's father was the one who slaughtered my family. But I was saved by Tsuna. In the memories that was appearing into our mind every time one of my guardians or Tsuna's were defeated, we learned the truth that Vongola Primo didn't really betrayed Simon Primo. It was shown that Simon Primo received a letter from Vongola Primo that expressed his fear that the Vongola he originally created would bring harm due to the great power they have. At the last part of the letter, it was informed that there'll be a big war coming up and ask for his assistance. With Simo Primo realizing that the last part of the letter was fake since it was addressed as "from Vongola Primo", he went to help Vongola Primo in the war. During the war, he was approached by Daemon's subordinates who offered them their help. However, Simon Primo already knew that Daemon actually intended to kill him and his Famiglia. At this, Daemon's subordinates revealed themselves as G. and the other remaining Guardians who had been ordered by Giotto to save him since he had seen through Daemon's plan."

"Simon Primo suggested that they should kept his and his Famiglia's survival a secret." Tsuna continued.

Lampo who was unusually listening spoke "And why is that? Won't it be easier if Giotto and Cozart here just talked to that melon-head and solve the case?"

Tsuna's lightning guardian sighed "Yare yare, I can't believe that this guy is my ancestor. Of course it wouldn't be easy." she replied.

"Just as Lambi said, Simon Primo has a strong feeling that getting rid of Daemon. If they were to try, there would be much sacrifice involved. Vongola Primo were at first reluctant but seeing Simon Primo won't back down, won't back down, he agreed under condition that the Simon would always help Vongola from the shadow as long as the Famiglia exist, which Cozarto wholeheartedly agreed. With the vow had been made, two of the Vindice namely Jaeger and Bermuda, an arcobaleno with a clear pacifier, appeared in front of them, declaring they shall imprison those who lost the battle if the Vongola and Simon ever crossed sword against each other as this is also part of Mafia law." Tsuna explained.

Giotto and Cozart feels like their heads are spinning and tried to sink the words that they've been hearing on their head while G itching to whack the two but decided to not. Daemon looked at the tenth generation seriously "What happened next?"

"Daemon took over one of Emma's guardians body and kidnapped Chrome. He put Chrome under his control and forcing her to obey his will. And he succeeded. It was all so he could lure Mukuri's soul to help Chrome and defeat Daemon for him to take advantage of Mukuri's soulless body. Well in short, Daemon intentionally lose." Mukuri glared at Daemon who only flinched slightly.

"Tsk. Pedophile." Mukuri grumbled under her breath. Daemon's eyebrow twitched in annoyance but decided not to complain. "Hime-chan and Emma fought Daemon who's using my body. But he was able to use all of the seven Vongola Gears and all of the six Simon's ring powers, and he overpowered the both, even with their combination power. That damn melon also attempted to kill Hime-chan but with Emma's resolved, her ring and Hime-chan's, combining and form into a new ring. Using the newfound power of the combined Sky and Earth Flames, Hime-chan defeated Daemon."

Cozart took his chance to ask a question to the females as Mukuri finished her part. "Wait, you said that all of the person who loses were to be sent and imprisoned in the Vindice right? Then why was my descendant who was defeated or more like saved by Giotto's descendant, continued to fought along side with Giotto's descendant and her remaining guardian?"

"That was the deal. Since that pineapple head's body has gone berserk and is destroying the Vindice's prison, the little animal and the small animal (Emma) and decided to have a deal with the Vindice, that if we were to defeat that melon head, the family members of both sides will be released from the prison." Kyouka said while playing with Hibird who appeared in only kami knows where.

Tsuna and Emma mentally sweatdrop at the nickname they've got from Kyouka but decided to brush it off. "And that's why we're here...to change the history and no more sacrifice could be done." Tsuna said with full of reslove.

Reborn tipped his fedora as he speak "But this mission is very risky, Dame-Tsuna, Dame-Emma, if you failed here...you and your guardians as well as Dame-Emma and Dino, will be erased from the world."

Giotto gasped. "Wait! We cannot let that happen!" he shouted.

Tsuna, Emma and her guardians looked at Giotto with a complete shock written on their faces.

"I too, cannot let that happen. This problem is ours to begin with. We already made them suffer—" he was cutted by Emma who was looking at him directly to his eye with her expressionless one.

"This is our problem too." the crimson haired woman mumbled.

Daemon sighed "I shall agree with Giotto and Cozart here."

"We could handle this on our own, since we've already know the story." G agreed as well.

Knuckle and Asari nodded while Lampo yawned and nod as well. Alaude were the only one who didn't respond.

"If we were to let you, that will only disrupt the time. After this mission if Tsuna and the other's succeed they will go back in our time immediately. And you all will forget everything about them and what happened with them and with that, the changes will only Tsuna and the others righting the wrong, nothing more nothing less. In that way, we won't disrupt the time." Reborn said.

Tsuna and the others frowned at the thought. Tsuna raised her head and smiled. "Well, I think that's fine. Atleast we'll be able to keep the peace in the world." she said with her usual calm voice. Emma nodded and Tsuna's guardians agreed as well.

"B-But.." the both Primo protested only to be stopped by their descendant's 'sweet smile'.

"Ah..Dame-Tsuna, the projection won't last that long and it will disappear by now. I'll leave everything to all of you." Reborn said as the projection disappear.

-KHR-

 _'This is really shocking. But I wonder where Emma is. She's suppose to be with me. Ahhhhh, what should I do now?!'_ The poor haneuma Dino cried on his head wondering where should he go. He decided to just continue walking not until he bumped onto someone. "Ah, I'm sorry!" he apologized as he looked at the man who he bumped to. A man with a white spiky hair and a light purple eyes. And an upside down purple crown like tattoo under his left eye. "BYAKURAN?!"

* * *

 **HEY~HO~ Thanks to google, I was able to finish this chapter just in time...HOPE YOU LIKE IT~**

 **PLEASE KINDLY REVIEW YOUR OPINION~**


	5. Chapter 5: Dinner and Roomates

**I DO NOT OWN KHR, AKIRA AMANO DOES.**

* * *

Tsuna stayed silent after the projection of Reborn disappeared and no one tried to speak not until Lambi and Lampo started to whine about wanting to eat and rest already. "Nee nee, Ore-sama's hungry! I wanna eat already!" Lambi grumbled with her usual monotonously voice making Hayano to whack the latter. "Idiot, learn how to read the atmosphere here!" the silverette clicked her tongue and crossed her arms as she rolled her eyes in annoyance. Lambi pouted and sulk on her chair.

"I agree to that brat, can't we just head and eat in the dining room already?" Lampo agreed to Lambi.

G glared at Lampo and rolled his eyes, "Damn, brats everywhere."

"Maa maa, forgive the children, it's not their fault that they are hungry and also it's already dinner time. It's normal for the both of them to get hungry, you know~" Tadeshi tried to calm Hayano down only to receive a glare. "Shut it, Baseball-freak!" And that's how their 'one-sided arguement' started. "DON'T LUMP ORE-SAMA/THE GREAT ME TOGETHER WITH THAT BRAT!" the both lightning guardian yelled glaring at each other.

Asari who couldn't help but admire the tenth generation laughed "It's so lively today here!"

Tsuna and Giotto mentally sweatdrop while Cozart and Emma pitied the both for having such a 'lively' guardians. The both crimson haired Simon boss chuckled at the sight of Tsuna and Giotto who was wanting to escape their duties as a BABYSITTER. Emma and Cozart's crimson eyes clashed with each other but Emma quickly looked away with a tint of pink dust on her cheeks. And that did not goes unnoticed by the both Vongola Boss, who smirked. Cozart who was dense looked at Tsuna and Giotto in confusion. Tsuna fought the urge to face palm and Giotto sighed. But their moments were interrupted because of the earshattering shout of a certain guardian of Tsuna.

"KNUCKLE-SAN, SPAR WITH ME TO THE EXTREME!" all of them winced at the voice and some glared at the white haired woman just gave them a confusing look.

The other sun guardian grinned at Ryomei "Sure to the ultimate!" he yelled back.

"DAMN/DAMMIT, STOP YELLING ALL THE TIME, YOU TWO!" both storm guardian scolded—shouted in unison. Hayano glared at G who pissedly returned it back. Ryomei and Knuckle ignored the two storm guardians and went on the other side of the meeting table and spar happily. On the other side, Kyouka who's refraining herself to beat all of the guardians from the both generation said her favourite catchphrase. "Kimitachi, kamikorosu." she growled lowly as she reached her tonfas from her suit and raised it.

"Oya oya, the skylark are already mad~" Mukuri teased.

Kyouka glared at her and attempted to hit her which the pineapple head dodge swiftly and playfully smirked in triumph only to make the prefect irk.

"Kamikorosu."

The other cloud guardian felt his eyebrow twitched as he saw the mess that the others were making. "Nufufufu, what a disaster." Daemon laughed eerily. "Aren't you gonna stop them, Mr. Policeman~?" the bluenette said playfully. Alaude slid his hands on his pocket and get a handcuff. "I'll arrest all of you for creating a mess inside the meeting room."

Lampo and Lambi walked away on the group and went on the couch where Lambi fell asleep earlier. She flopped down on the couch and sighs. The other lightning guardian sat boredly beside her and rubbed the temple of his nose.

"I'm hungry..." the both of them grumbled.

Tsuna had enough as she slammed her hands on the table. "Dammit. How many times do I need to stop the all of you?! Are you a child? Quit acting like you all are some freaking 6 year old brats! You are already a grown ups!" she scolded causing all of them to behave, even the first generation. But that didn't end it at all. Hayano and G are still glaring at each other and so as Alaude and Daemon. Kyouka rolled her eyes as Mukuri eerily laugh. And the only one who was behaving were Giotto, Emma, Cozart, the two rain and the two lightning guardian.

"You've gotta be kidding me..." Tsuna mumbled, eyebrow twitching in annoyance. The menacing glare that they were sharing was getting more and more intense making Giotto and Cozart sweatdrop.

 _'Damn, Tsuna would get snap in no time if this continue!'_ Emma and Tadeshina thought while Lambi only shrugged.

"It's all your fault pinky!" Hayano said.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO BE MEAN, BITCH?!" G retorted but Hayano just stick her tongue out to the male mockingly which G found it cute.

"Kufufufu, I can't stand you, skylark-chan." stated Mukuri.

"Neither do I, pineapple head." answers Kyouka.

Daemon playfully smirked at the other Cloud guardian which made him irk more. On the other side Ryomei and Knuckle continue what they were doing and that is when Tsuna snapped. She went into her HDWM but they didn't seem to notice except for the few ones.

"Here it is." Emma curses as she grabbed her ancestor's hand and ran outside. Lambi did the same to Lampo and Tadeshi to Asari.

"E-Emma-san?" Cozart asked confusely, still running with Emma dragging him away from the room.

"They're dead." Emma mumbled making Cozart shudder.

"H-hey! Where will you take Ore-sama?!" shouted Lampo. "Shut it brat if you still treasure your life!" she answered while running.

Tadeshina laughed while running away "Hahaha, Tsuna really snapped. She's scary!"

Asari gulped and remember something...oh wait...it's someone. Who was it again?

 _'Giotto!'_

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they heard a loud shout from the meeting room.

"It started..." the three women sighed and the three men paled.

 _-In the meeting room-_

 **BAM!**

 **SLAM!**

 **CRACK!**

 **BOOM!**

"HIME-SAMA GYAHHHH!"

Giotto paled as Tsuna beat the crap out of her and his guardians. He back away not wanting to get caught in the 'lesson' but a chair flew on his way which he dodge by instinct. "Ts-Tsuna...w...wait eer—" he was stopped when Tsuna's gaze turn to him but in her normal self.

 _'WHAT HAPPENED TO THE MEETING ROOM?!'_

"Ara, sorry for the wait Giotto-san. What is it that you wanna say again?" she asked innocently, smiling. Giotto mentally cried as he thought about his paperworks for today it's increasing more and more!

He smiled sheepishly "A-ah, I said we should eat dinner already! Yeah, that's it!" he exclaimed. Giotto sweatdrop as he saw Tsuna beam in happiness and eyes sparkling. It made him chuckle thinking how cute the brunette was.

"A-arghh, she's strong damn," G hissed as he looked at his now tattered clothes and bruises. "I can't believe that she's Giotto's descendant!"

Hayano just clicked her tongue "O-of course! Hime-sama is amazing! O-ouch..." The two mist and cloud guardians glared at Tsuna but that didn't even bothered the brunette, not even a bit. Instead, she gave them a 'smile'.

"Kufufufu, Hime-chan, you've gotten really strong. That makes me wanna possess you more."

"N-Nufufufu, so the pathetic Giotto has a descendent like her." Daemon stuttered as he looked at his bruises. "Seems like she got that blond skylark as well, nufufufu." the bluenette added as he eyed Alaude mockingly who glared at him and Tsuna.

"E-extreme..."

 ** _TIMESKIP_**

Both generation were eating quietly not until Tsuna speak. "Giotto-san, I have a request to ask, if it is fine with you." she started as she put down her fork and spoon and sat properly. She looked at Giotto with a serious face. Giotto on the other side, smiled and nod. "Of course, it's fine, Tsuna." answered Giotto.

The brunette sighed "We're really grateful that you'll let us stay here and I know that this is too much for us to ask. But on the upcoming Vongola Party—" she eyed Daemon first before continuing "—please let us handle the enemy." she said seriously. Giotto knows that Tsuna wasn't the type to joke around some serious matters just by taking a single glance at her. But still Giotto wouldn't let the women to fight alone.

"I refuse, Tsuna." Giotto answered without hesitant making Tsuna shock. "Vongola is not the type to sell out a family. Now that I know that this battle is going to a tough one, I won't let anyone here to die. Not even Elena." with full of determination, Giotto smiled at the brunette.

Tsuna just sighed in defeat. "Now I know where Tsuna got her determination!" Tadeshi laughed.

Hayano smirked "I thought the first boss is just some wimpy boss." she mocked making G glared at her which she gladly return.

"Giotto is far greater than your boss old woman!" G exclaimed proudly.

"No way! Hime is greater than yours!"

"Giotto is!"

"Hime is!"

"Hey, I'm greater than Giotto y'know~" a certain crimsoned haired man exclaimed confidently.

Hayano and G took a glance at him and rolled their eyes "SHUT UP!" they both grumbled in unison making the man pout.

 _ **TSUNA'S POV**_

I watched my guardians and Giotto-san's guardians arguing with a smile. Things will never really change, I hope so. I don't want to lose any of my friends, that's why even if I disappear from this world alone, I will do anything to protect their smile.

"Tsuna?" I heard someone called me. I smiled at Giotto-san before responding.

"What is it, Giotto-san?" I stared at him for awhile noticing that he paled for a bit. "We-well, our guest rooms were destroyed from yesterday's fight between Alaude and Daemon and our only choice is for you and your friends to share room with us."

It seems like my mind had gone blank. Share a room with Giotto-san? And my friends to his guardians? I looked at my friends who stopped arguing with Giotto-san's. "WHAT?! NO WAY! THERE'S NO WAY I'LL SHARE A ROOM WITH ANY OF YOU GHOSTS!" Hayano yelled, crossing her arms and glared at G-san.

G-san gave Hayano a 'Why-the-hell-are-you-glaring-at-me-shitty-woman-look'. I mentally sweatdropped at this.

"Hayano, it's fine. We have no other choice." I scolded.

"But Hime-sama!" I stared at her making her sighed knowing that I won't back down. "...If Hime says so."

Now that I've convinced Hayano, this should be fine already—or not.

"I refuse." I heard my cloud said. I looked at her pleadingly but all I receive was a glare. She stood up from her chair and walked away from us. Knowing Kyouka, she'll surely go to the rooftop. "Not in a million years I will sleep with anyone here." said Kyouka coldly as she disappear from our sight. I was about to speak but I felt that Alaude-san stood up from his chair as well.

"I'll deal with her." he smirked as Alaude-san walked on the same way where Kyouka went. I shivered at the thought Alaude-san approaching him and prayed that they won't fight or destroy the rooftop again.

"Kufufufu, I also refuse Hime-chan~" Mukuri, this time, glared at me.

 _Sighs_ this may be a good opportunity. I smirked evilly as I eyed all of them who paled a little "No. It's final and this could be the chance to build the relationships between Giotto-san's guardians and yours~"

 ** _3rd Person's POV_**

"No. It's final and this could be the chance to build the relationships between Giotto-san's guardians and yours~" Tsuna said with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

Mukuri and the other's eyes widened. "D-don't tell me..." Mukuri started, blanching. "NO IN THE FREAKING WAY! I REFUSE TO BE WITH THIS MELON-HEAD!" she lost her composure after finding out what Tsuna meant. There's no in the hell way Mukuri would share a room with her most hated person as of now especially when that most hated person is a pedo. "H-hime, Mu..Mukuri is right!" Hayano protested as well.

"Nufufufu, who would want to share room with an amazonas~" Daemon said glaring at Mukuri who glared back.

"I agree with that melon-head for once." G also refused.

Tsuna looked at Giotto, Cozart, and Emma for help but only Giotto helped. "Daemon, G, can't you be a little kind for them just for awhile?" Giotto persuaded at the two who only rolled their eyes.

"Tsuna-nee, I don't want to be with that man!" Lambi whined as she point Lampo. "Hey! You should be grateful, you brat!" the latter rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Well, I'm fine with sharing room with Asari-san though." Tadeshi agreed, smiling. Asari nodded and smiled at the both boss.

"I AGREE TO THE EXTREME TOO!" Ryomei yelled "EVEN IF I DON'T GET WHAT WAS GOING ON!" she added. No doubt that Ryomei don't get it though. The others sweardropped at that. "I agree to the ultimate as well!"

"Then it's final!" Tsuna clapped her hands in delight and stood up from her seat. "Mukuri, I'll have a deal with you if you agree!"

Mukuri and the others eyed the brunette carefully as she smirked. "Fine. What is it?"

Tsuna walked beside her and lean onto her right ear and whispered something. The pineapple head grinned eerily. "I understood."

"What?! No way!" Daemon disagreed, glaring at Mukuri.

"Hmph."

 ** _TIMESKIP_**

Tsuna followed Giotto as he guide the woman to THEIR room. "Say Tsuna, what did you tell about Mukuri-san to make her agree? If you don't mind." Giotto chuckled, eyeing the brunette beside him. Tsuna just smiled. "Nothing great at all. Just about her can do whatever she likes with Daemon-san for a day." the blonde mentally sweatdrop. "It's not like Mukuri really despise Daemon-san. It just made her upset the fact that Daemon-san used Chrome—Nagi's body." she continued "It also made me upset, since Nagi is my friend and also for Mukuri. But I knew from the start that there was a reason why he did all of that."

"No wonder why you've became a fine boss." Giotto ruffled her head making her pout. "We're here."

Giotto opened his bedroom's door and walked inside with Tsuna following him. "There's only one bed so err—"

"I-I'll sleep on the couch!" Tsuna blushed as she looked away hoping that his ancestor didn't see the pink dust on her cheeks.

"N-No! I'll sleep on the couch!" Giotto protested, blushing as well.

"I'm the guest so—"

"That's why you need to sleep on the bed and also you're the female here."

"But—"

Giotto sighed and decided to stop arguing as he grabbed the brunette's hand and pulled her onto the bed with him. He leaned closer to her ears, "Let's stop arguing. It's fine like this right? Since you're my descendant." he whispered.

Tsuna blushed furiously and nod. But her chest tightened as she heard the word 'descendant'. "G-Giotto-san, yo-your arms." she said trying to let go from the man's grasp. But Giotto didn't remove it instead he tightened it up. "Gi-Giotto-san?" Tsuna turned her head around to face Giotto only to see him sleeping.

 _'He must be tired.'_ she chuckled.

This time Tsuna turn her body around and face the sleeping Giotto with a smile on her face but was soon faded as she heard the man whisper something.

"Don't...leave me, _Reina._ "


End file.
